User talk:Cotton-chan
Welcome visitors Please post any question you have and make sure you sign your name so I can reply back on your talk page. Cheers. Promoting the Wiki Main Page Hey there, I'm Scott from Wikia. I know that you and Razorvamp01 took over as admins here six months ago, so I'm just checking in to see how things are going here. I'd like to help bring more fans to the wiki, so there are a few things I'd like to tweak on the main page to raise our rank in the search engines. If you've got any questions, feel free to drop me a line. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Cotton! I made a few tweaks and will be adding a bit more. I'll be tracking the Google rank for the wiki and let you know how that improves. Also, one thing you might want to take a look at is editing MediaWiki:Community-corner with some helpful links for regular contributors. The contents of that page will show up on which is th edefault home page for logged in contributors. —Scott (talk) 16:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Promotion Hi, True Blood wiki is having a big Season 3 Premiere Giveaway! Would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here:http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give!-- Kacie (talk) 23:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage Hi there, I'm Joey from Wikia's Entertainment Team. My job is to help support all of the great anime wikis we have. You may have noticed I made some changes to the main page and wiki navigation. If you have any questions please let me know, and if you have any ideas for how we can help you guys then please speak up. Currently I'm working on a new theme to brighten up the look of the wiki :) Also, we put up a spotlight for this wiki a couple days ago, so that should increase traffic. Personally I'd like to get an article/improvement drive going so that we can encourage people to edit more. How do you think we should do that? As I said, if you have any ideas, I'm all ears. Cheers! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] 08:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Spoilers Hi, Cotton-chan! I just became an editor here recently and I'm just suggesting if we could add Spoiler Warnings, it would help the readers. We could put it before the Synopsis or Plot Overview/Plot Summary. C~Heroine~K 06:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Theme Could you use the Theme-Desinger and take(?) an new Design? Go here (you can also get? there if you go to "My Tools" on the Main Page] Ad-dri 14:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Yuki Cross Hey Cotton-chan, um I notice that the entire Yuki Cross page was replaced with " This show is gay." I was wondering if you could do anything about that, if you can thank you very much 'cause I think it was quite rude for someone to do something like that. Thanks a lot! Vampire-lover96 20:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Format Hey the Zero Kiryu page has been changed alot! Editing Mainpage Hi Cotton-chan! Thanks for the welcome and I was just wondering: are normal users not allowed to edit the home page? Thanks in advance :) Tsuminohime 05:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) continuation from last message Sorry I should clarify: why are normal users not allowed to edit the home page? Thanks :) Tsuminohime 05:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks :D Tsuminohime 04:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I love this show sooo much! Hi cotton-chan. Are you the admin here? Well,I just wanted to tell you that the badge system installment is terrific. Thank you^^. Hisana456 06:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Hisana456. Badge Installment Hi again Cotton-chan :) It's good to see that we have the badge installment too and it's awesome so far :D I was just wondering - what about people who joined before the installment? Do they just not get the earlier badges ^^ lol just thinking... [[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no'']]Hime-chan 02:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) actually never mind about it sorry to bother you ^^ [[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no'']]Hime-chan 02:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeh I kinda figured that out a few seconds after posting the message but thanks anyway ^^ [[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'''no]][[User talk:Tsuminohime|'Hime-chan]] 04:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! I can't believe you've made 2070 edits... ~_~ Wow!! I take it that you are a Vampire Knight fan? Teh-heh ;) RimaSenriLove 00:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool Hi, just saying that i think the idea of badges is really cool *_* EnlgishDWfan 22:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC)EnglishDWfan